Her Aria
by Maglyt1
Summary: The life of the Hollow Queen.


**WARNING MAJOR EO4 SPOILERS! READ AT OWN RISK**

* * *

_She remembered everything of her long life. _

_Even her creation was a crystal clear memory to her. _

_She remembered the smiling faces of the researchers when she opened her eyes for the first time, taking in the new world around her._

_Her brethren as well, the Vessels and __Sentinals, all of them bringing such relieve and bliss to their human mothers._

_They were to serve one purpose, to adapt the world to the humans._

_The Servitor Races were made to live to survive in the contaminated land, and to help their savior purify it._

_The Yggdrasil Tree._

_Of the three races she was the closet to the tree, she sang to the sprouting when the world was still dying._

_Neither her brethren nor her Mothers could speak to her or her children._

_Only the tree understood her kind, the Hollows was their name._

_She watched the holy savior grow and purify her home, watched her brethren strive in their new land, she even was alive when their divine hero began to collapse._

* * *

_Death surrounded her in the battle of the Titan._

_Her Mothers, brethren, and children all perished at the once holy saviors hand._

How could we of been so foolish?

_The words she yearned to have said to her Mothers._

_Instead she created an army of children to save her family._

_Furthermore, she sang her own melody's of magic and placed her own attacks on the Titanic antagonist._

_It was dangerous for the leader of Hollow's to be so close to the front line._

_But the Queen was willing to sacrifice herself, for she had lived a seemingly full life._

_Why not end her life in the midst of battle?_

_A mother should not outlive her children, and some many had already perished._

_All that mattered was that the Hollow Princess lived, that she could take on the role as Hollow Queen._

_In the end of it all, the Queen lived and the Princess died._

_One of Titan's last attempts of fighting ended in a massive spell of death, directed at the backline of battle._

_The Queen mourned for the slaughter of her children, but continued on living for the._

_She lived close to the Vessels in the Misty Ravine, the two races practically looking after one another._

_In the beginning._

_For the Queen could not speak, only sing as she always had._

_The barrier led for the two brethren races to split, and the Vessels soon forgot their connection to the Hollows._

* * *

_Again the Queen fought, but not for her family and children._

_She fought for the soul._

_Years before she gave the Soul to the Vessels, knowing she could not raise it herself._

_The Soul needed to be touched by all the races, so far she had been touched by the Humans and Vessels._

_Now it was the Hollows turn._

_The Queen knew that the heroes would fight for the Soul, she knew the risk of death._

_But she had her taken through the unbearable pain coming from the Soul._

_The Queen had to detain her and end her pain, it was an unstoppable instinct._

_Besides, if the Queen was willing to die then, she was willing to die now._

_As the Heroes and that Vessel continued their arsenal of attacks, The Queen prepared herself for the final sword stroke._

_Another Hollow Princess was there to take over her position._

_Why not end it all now?_

_To her demise she was again spared, the Heroes and Vessel took the Soul away from her, and the plot began to unravel even more._

_The Prince had fallen, and the Titan rose again._

_This time though, the Hollow Queen did not fight._

_She had other matters to attend to, besides the Heroes would win._

_She knew they would be victorious._

_Instead she went to the fallen Prince._

_The Prince Baldur._

_The Queen and her children looked over him, he was barely breathing and had broken so many of his bones._

_He was going to die._

Is this my purpose?

_The Hollow Queen always wondered why she had been spared._

_Why the final stroke to end her long life never came._

_She was not meant to die by war, but by life._

_The Queen began to sing her aria, an aria of sorrow, pain, love, hurt, comfort, anger, hate,_

_The Aria of her life._

_She sang it loud and strong, giving her life essence to the Fallen Prince._

_Her children listened quietly, knowing that the light flowing from her voice to the king was her life._

_They watched as she faded away, and from then arose the new Hollow Queen._

_The young queen protected the Fallen prince until the other races came._

_Once surrounded by there brethren, the Hollows seemed to of vanished._

_But they were there, from the side they extended there hand to the Rising Prince._

_It truly did end in all the races coming together._

* * *

**It's hard to explain, but I always liked the Hollow Queen. I always wondered why she was the only race that never connected with the others, so I made this.  
**


End file.
